The Devil's Plant
by NERC
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the devils snare after it wasn't needed to guard the philosopher's stone?


**AN: Written for the Quidditch League Compition finals. Prompt was a piece of nature. Thought I would give that devil's snare from the first book a life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the characters or places in this story.**

* * *

Its cold here. They moved me again. I'm not quite sure where I am. There is almost no light. Almost. Small beams sneaks in from the cracks above me but I can't move any further away from them. I like it dark. I like it cold.

* * *

I hear something. Someone woke the dog. Foolish. Men by the sounds of it. Why they would come here confuses me. They're leaving now. I'm disappointed I didn't see them.

* * *

Screams. Three male and one female. Children. Honestly, were they not warned of the dog? Their care taker must not be very good at their job.

* * *

This man smells funny. He is a threat, I attempt to crush him. But he is faster than I am. He sends light at me and I shrink back. He got passed me.

* * *

Three children. They must be following the weird smelling man. Why else would they be here? They drop on to me. They are a threat, I cannot let them pass. The girl calms down. She is not a threat. I let her go. One of the boys copies her and he soon calms. I let him go. But the last boy keeps struggling. He is a threat. Suddenly I'm surrounded by light and I –unwillingly- let the boy go.

* * *

I listen carefully. Those children should not be here. They will require help. They will have to go past me again.

* * *

I was right. The girl comes back, levitating one of the boys with her. She carefully climbs around me. This one is smart. This one knows what she is doing.

* * *

The old man was here. He'd been here once before but now he seemed more concerned. He shot light at me before even touching me. He was in a hurry this time. Something must have happened to the other boy. There could be no other explication.

* * *

The old man again. With the boy. But the young boy was unconscious. He was hurt. The smelly one was nowhere in sight. Hopefully he was gone. I didn't like him much.

* * *

They were moving me again. Pity really. I had started to enjoy my little space. It wasn't much. It wasn't fancy. But it was normally quiet. Normally it was just mine. And that's the way I like it.

* * *

Bright. It is so bright. I'm trying to ignore the light but I can't. Why would they put me here? Did they mean to kill me?

* * *

They decided to have mercy on me. I'm in a forest now. It is nice and dark. There isn't much light at all, it is wonderful. Hopefully I won't be disturbed.

* * *

That voice. I recognize that voice. It belongs to the boy from last year. Both do I realize. Both boys are there, oh why are they following those pesky spiders. That will not end well for them.

* * *

They got out. In a blue box that moved. But they did escape the spiders. I am impressed.

* * *

A dog. He is avoiding me. He is smart. Most dogs would not know to avoid me. Most wouldn't notice me. Then I realize maybe he is not a dog. Maybe he is a man.

* * *

Howling. I see are lots of howling. A wolf. But this one sounds different. One was a human, pretending to be a wolf. But the other howl was not. Nor was it a wolf. I cannot decide what it is. I only hope they shut up.

* * *

They are awfully close. I do not know what they are doing. The clearing they found was quite large. And they made it bigger.

* * *

What are those?! I do not like them all. I do not know what they are. But they are big and breathe fire. I do not like them at all.

* * *

The boy is back. With the large man I sometimes see. The boy should not be here, especially when these creatures are here. He soon leaves. Thankfully without any injuries.

* * *

The creatures left. Thank goodness. Their fiery breath did not agree with me at all. There are several scorch marks on the ground that only just miss me.

* * *

It is quiet this year. I have not seen any living animal a few rabbits for quite some time. I enjoy the solitude.

* * *

News is that the giant man brought a giant into the forest. I am glad that I am far away from him. If it is indeed true.

* * *

The centaurs were boasting to each other as they rode past me this morning. Apparently they finally got revenge on a woman who made their lives hell.

* * *

It is silent. I do not have to worry about anything this year. It is nice.

* * *

I can make out voices. Barely. But I can hear them. They are waiting for someone. It sounds like he just showed up. They are celebrating. But I do not think they should do so yet.

* * *

It has been many months since I have seen or heard any human. They stay away from me. And I enjoy it. Although it does get rather boring some times. There is not to do. But I get by. At least I get by.

* * *

I watched animals as they passed. Rabbits, foxes, wolves and spiders mainly. But I also saw a few horses and I even saw a unicorn. I looked up at the trees. The humans certainly had an interesting, if not a bit crazy, world. But who knows I have lived in a forest or most of my life. May be it is different elsewhere.

* * *

Harry Potter looked out the newly rebuilt hog works. It had been almost five months since the battle. And it looked just as wonderful as it had the first time Harry had seen it. "Hey Hermione?" "Yes?" Hermione answered with a removing her own gaze from the castle. "What do you think happened that devils snare from first year?"

* * *

**AN: Reviews make me smile.**


End file.
